totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemne miasto
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 9 Pearl stoi gdzieś przy jakiejś studni i rozmawia z Jonną. Taak, tym duchem. <3 Pearl: Co tam, Jonna? Kiedy płyta? Jonna: Ni-gdy. Pearl: A, fakt, ty przecież nie żyjesz. :3 Jonna: Ży-ję. Pearl: Oj, przestań. Taki żarcik. ^^ Jonna: Śmie-szny. Pearl: Prawda? <3 O, witam drodzy teleoglądacze! Ostatnio nasz Vince zajął nudnym zadaniem naszych uczestników. Właściwie wyzwanie narzuciło się samo, bo Vince zgubił naszą JoJo. Ze studni wyskakuje JoJo. JoJo: Hahah! <3 Uhu! Ale było zajebiście, tam w dole! Spojrzała na Jonnę. JoJo: O, hej duszku. <3 Pearl: Tak, ja wspominałam. W sumie mogła się nigdy nie odnaleźć... JoJo przyjęła obrażoną postawę i położyła się na ziemi, tworząc kokon. Pearl: Eh. No, ale. <3 Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrał Drake, nasz były asystent. <3 Z programem pożegnała się Nina, niestety. ;u; Tak jej kibicowałam, eh. Cóż. <3 Co wydarzy się dziś? Czy Celcia w końcu odpadnie? Czy Drake wyjawi tajemnicę nietykalności dla Celci? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3333 Notka Po ceremonii dom został podzielony na dwie części. Zwycięzców i przegranych. Zwycięzcy to oczywiście Celestia, Drake i Helen, przegrani to pozostali. <3 Dom uczestników Część przegrańców Porozwalany salon z wybitymi szybami. Na środku leżała jakaś kupka, fuu. ;u; Keira siedzi na łóżku i rozmyśla. (pokój zwierzeń)Keira: Świetnie. 3 głosy podczas tamtego wyzwania. Na dodatek ten Drake chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś co nie powinno go interesować. W końcu dzięki temu komuś WYLECIAŁY 2 OSOBY Z WETERANÓW. A tak teraz nikt nie wie kto miał fory na wyzwaniach. I wszyscy myślą, że to ja. Tom leży na łóżku. Tom: 'Miałem iść na taras, ale jeśli jest tam Celcia? Widziałem już ten napis na ścianie i się boję... No cóż, trzeba odpoczywać przed wyzwaniem. ''W końcu wstał. 'Tom: '''Trzeba iść do placu... ''No i tam poszedł. :P Część zwycięzców Luksusowa część wyposażona w kuchnię, mały salon, łazienkę z jacuzzi i sauną + jeszcze parę dodatkowych pomieszczeń. Drake, oczywiście bardzo zadowolony, relaksował się w jacuzzi. 'Drake: '''Ahh...Takie życie to mi pasuje! ''Powiedział popijając drinka. Nagle z wody wyskoczyła Helen. 'Helen: '''Szczerze mówiąc mieszkanie u wujka niewiele się różni, ale przynajmniej nie musimy wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich wariatów... ''Drake aż odskoczył. 'Drake: '''Aaa! Zaraz...co ty tam robiłaś? ;u; ''Helen zdezorientowała się. 'Helen: '''Siedziałam na dnie i myślałam... Co w tym dziwnego? Drake zrobił taką minę. '''Drake: '''Noo....Okej? ''Znów wszedł do jacuzzi. '''< Drake: Trochę to niepokojące... > Helen wzięła jakiegoś drinka (nie tego co Drake, co wy myślicie?) i wypiła ćwierć szklanki. Helen: 'Spokojnie, chyba nie pomyślałeś że podglądałam to coś poniżej pasa? ''Wypiła całego drinka i wyrzuciła przed siebie. Wspominając że to była szklanka ze szkła, więc po spadnięciu na ziemię rozwaliła się na kawałki. ;u; 'Helen: '''Dobra, bez skojarzeń. Zostaliśmy my, ten bezmyślny bachor, wiekie afro, psychiczna hazardziska, dz*wka której imienia nie wymienię, aż chyba za miła cukrzyca i Annie, której nie znam. Finał zapowiada się dość blisko... ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Niestety... ''Helen wzięła z jakieś tacy ciasteczko i zaczęła je chrupać. 'Helen: '''W sumie, zaszłam dalej niż ostatnim razem w tej serii. Heh, nie wiedziałam że bez pomocy wujka udaałoby mi się przeżyć w tym dnie dna. ''Drake uśmiechnął się. 'Drake: '''Nie no. Cały czas mnie nurtuje jak ty to zrobiłaś, że pod wodą siedziałaś... ;u; ''Helen się pogubiła. 'Helen: '''No tak, jak zwykle... ''Rozejrzała się czy nikogo nie było w pokoju i na wszelki zamknęła wszystkie okna i drzwi. 'Helen: '''Dobra, najpierw musisz wiedzieć że nie wolno nikomu o tym mówić publicznie, a najlepiej w ogóle, więc obdarzam cię zaufaniem, co rzadko robię. No więc jeśli się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś to... tak, umiem oddychać pod wodą jak ryba. Fajnie? ''Drake po raz kolejny zrobił taką minę... 'Drake: 'Żartujesz, prawda? Pokój Celestii: Celestia spała w pokoju w którym mogła przenocować. Niestety, nękał ją koszmar.. thumb|left|250 px Celestia natychmiastowo się obudziła z lekkim krzykiem. '''Celestia: C-co.. Wstała, poszła do łazienki się ogarnąć po czym usiadła na łóżku i westchnęła. Celestia: Czyli walczysz ze mną.. Celestio.. Ostrzem który nosiła na palcu zacięła swoją drugą rękę po czym wyszła. Domek Ekipy W wolnym czasie Vince siedział sobie na łóżku spoglądając przez okno. '' '''Vince: '''Spójrz.. ''Wystawił rękę w górę. Vince: 'Przepomina ci to coś? ''Spojrzał się na coś na bok. '' '''Vince: '''Wiem.. krowa.. prawda! Te rogi i ten słodki dzwonek. <3 ''W jego wyobrażeniach obok niego leżała rozweselona bliżej nieokreślona dziewczyna. '' '''Vince: '''Czuję się tak.. ''Przytulił się do poduszki a po oczach spływały mu łzy. '''Vince: Samotny.. taki.. pusty.. Dostał jakieś dziwne hustawki nastroju. Nie wiedział skąd się to mu zaczęło brać. ;u; Vince: 'Czemu nie mogę kochać jednej.. dlaczego muszę być dobry dla wszystkich i każdego zaspokajać. ''Chlipał jak na komedii romatycznej obsarkowując swoje łóżko. 'Vince: '''Po cholerę dałeś mi taką chorą elokwentnie wolnoduszną osobowość! ''Wkurzony rzucił coś rozwalając szybę. 'Vince: '''Dlaczego!?!? ''Kawałki szkła rozsypały się na łóżku i podłodze. '''Vince: Nie.. Sunął ręką wbijając w sobie kawałki. Vince: Muszę.. muszę.. Wziął za jeden większy i zaczął nim jeżdzić po żyle. Vince: Ohh.. Przyglądał się jak spływa po czym wstał i bolesnym krokiem chwycił za pędzel. Vince: Ta barwa mnie tak uspokaja.. owww.. Wystawił rękę i przy nacięciu wykonał kilka ruchów rysując parę serc. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i uniósł go. Vince: 'Może.. ''Przyłożył i wpisał w jedno z nich swoje inicjały. '''Vince: Powinienem być wredny i kochać tylko siebie? Przymrużył tylko oczami i się odwrócił. '' '''Vince: '''Tylko.. miałbym.. siebie? ''Padł na krzesło i z spuszczoną głową znowu zaczął histerycznie płakać. Vince: 'Mam siebie.. ''Przewrócił się bezwładnie na podłogę. '' '''Vince: '''Jestem.. ''Przytulił się do siebie. '''Vince: '''Kim jestem? ''W głowie zaczęły mu krążyć myśli. Jego wszelkie zdrady, złamane serca, złośliwości, krzywdy jakie wyrządził każdej osobie która go spotkała. Zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawę, jednak przytłacza go jego ogrom. '' '''Vince: Uhh.. co ja.. ja... Przysłonił swoją głowę rękami. Vince: Jestem twórcą.. jestem dobry.. Powtarzał to sobie coraz ciszej. Vince: 'Jestem dobry... ''Nagle przewrócił się na drugą stronę, wywijając się na podłodze. Jego podłe intrygi wobec Maddie. Wykorzystanie niewinnej Catherine. Odbijanie sobie na Kimberly. Eksperymenty z chłopakami. Gburowate prowadzenie. '''Vince: '''W niszczeniu samego siebie.. ''Wydawał ciągłe jęki i krzyki, leżąc na podłodze. Niebo osłoniły czarne chmury i przez rozbite okno zaczął spadać deszcz prosto na niego. Do pokoju wchodzi Ebony.'' 'Ebony: '''Co tak jęczysz?! W końcu doszło do Ciebie jakim debilem jesteś? ..Pff, jak można było zdradzić Maddie lub kogo kolwiek, porzucić bezlitośnie kolejną, zrobić dziecko kolejnej, przelecenie Iris i co najgorsze wybranie Kim zamiast mnie! ''Z nerwów zaczęła piłować paznokcie. 'Vince: '''Doszło.. ''Chlipał skulony i przemoczony. '''Vince: Jestem nikim.. nikim. Ja nie mogę kochać. Nie mam prawa.. mówić tego słowa. Ebcia zrobiła taką minę: '' '''Ebony: '''Sam jesteś sobie winien! ''Dała mu "z liścia" i pewnym kobiecym krokiem wyszła. Gdzieś w jakiejś piwnicy Majli, Kimberly, Nina, Maddie oraz Garry stoją przed Pearl, która trzyma w rękach ogromny czek. Pearl: Cóż, wasze wyzwanie było bardzo proste, przynajmniej dla mnie, ale nie wszyscy poradzili sobie z nim tak, żeby mnie przekonać. Mamy 3 prace o Pearl i dwie o Vince'ie. Cóż, z góry zakładałam, że będziecie wybierać mła, ale w tym przypadku wyżej punktowana była praca o Vince'ie. <3 Zacznijmy po kolei. Maddie. <3 Skierowała się do Maddie. Pearl: Cóż, praca o Pearl. Wszystko zostało napisane w oryginalny pomysł. Widać, że zależało ci na zwycięstwie. Sama praca ma genialną formę, masz rękę do pisania. Musisz to częściej wykorzystywać. ^^ Nie opędziłaś się jednak od błędów, czasami warto dłużej popracować nad tekstem niż oddawać na szybko. ^^ Garry. <3 Spojrzała na chłopaka. Pearl: Garry... Vince. Cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś będzie tak odważny i zbluzga kogoś w takiej pracy, zwłaszcza, że Vince na pewno będzie chciał przeczytać to, co napisałeś. xD Praca oczywiście posiada sporo błędów, ale sam pomysł bardzo mi się podoba. Kimberly. <3 Zwraca się do Kimberly. Pearl: Pear! Pear! PEAR?!! PEARL, A NIE PEAR, DO CHOLERY! Wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy. Pearl: '''Eh, było pięknie. <3 Ale skupiłaś się bardziej na wszystkim innym, a nie na samej pracy. Praca raczej bez błędów. Przyjęłaś też formę inną niż wszyscy, a lubię takich odmieńców. ^^ Mimo wszystkie poprawiłaś mu humor, dzięki. ^^ Nina. <3 Pearl zerknęła na Ninę. '''Pearl: No, Vince. <3 Duży plus za wybranie tego seksiaczka! <3 Praca bardzo dobra, warto było dłużej nad nią pomyśleć. Sporadyczne błędy, zwykle interpunkcyjne, ale zdarzył się również ortograficzny. Całkiem sensowna praca. No i została nam cudowna Majli. <3 Pearl spojrzała na Majli. Pearl: Eee, pozostawię tę pracę bez komentarza. (please) Ale za jamniczki duży plus. <3 Aplauz, aplauz, aplauz. No, czas na werdykt. <3 Kto powróci... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zdecydowały niuanse. Nina, odpadłaś ostatnio, ale otrzymujesz szansę na powrót. <3 Brawo. <3 Aplauz. Otworzyły się zapadnie i wszystkie luzery zniknęły, a Pearl zabrała Ninę za rękę i poszły w stronę słońca. <3 Plac główny Tym razem Tom był przed Vincem i Pearl. Usiadł sobie. Tom: '''Gdzie oni są? Powinni już być... Po Tomie pojawiła się reszta. '''Ebony: No gdzie jest Pear? <3 Po chwili ziemia z lekka zadrżała, a po chwili nastąpiło ogromne trzęsienie ziemi. Ziemia się osunęła i wszyscy wpadli gdzieś w przepaść. ;u; Podziemne miastoKategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Uczestnicy budzą się. Od razu spostrzegają Ninę, która macha im butelką whiskey. Wszyscy: CO ONA TUTAJ ROBI?! GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY?! Nina: Spokojnie, właśnie was porwałam, haha! Pojawia się Pearl. Pearl: Nikogo nie porwała. <3 Ja to zrobiłam. Właściwie mogliście tutaj wejść tunelem, ale uznałam, że tak będzie ciekawiej. A co tutaj robi Nina? Cóż, Nina powraca do gry! Co z tego, że odpadła w ostatnim odcinku. (please) Jęki... Pearl: '''Cieszę się, że też się cieszycie. <3 No, ale pora na wyzwanie. <3 Od jakiegoś czasu producenci naszego programu bardzo angażują się w to histeryczne miasto, w którym nikogo nie ma. Podobno ostatnio ktoś wygrał przetarg na wyremontowanie podziemi. Cóż, tą osobą jestem ja. ;u; Podobno ma to być podziemne miasto, które przyciągnie ludzi. Jaaasne. ;u; Oczywiście nie chce mi się tego robić, dlatego to zadanie dla was. <3 Żeby było ciekawiej, zrobimy sobie 3-osobowe grupy. Nina, jako osoba, która powróciła pomoże mi wybrać te grupy. <3 Ninka, jakieś propozycje? ^^ Nina: Eeemm... Helen, Annie i Tom w grupie pierwszej... Drake, Keira i Iris w drugiej, no i ja z Celcią i Ebony w ostatniej. <3 '''Pearl: Doskonale, zgadzam się. <3 Teraz pora na wyjaśnienia. Wasze wyzwanie jest proste. Musicie sprawić, żeby to podziemne miasto wyglądało magicznie i bajecznie, żebym mogła zarobić kupę kasy na waszej pracy. <3 Genialne, prawda? <3 Tak sobie myślę, że motywy czarnobylskie, podróżnicze i inne z poprzednich sezonów będą tu idealnie pasować. <3 Każdy z grup otrzyma dwa pomieszczenia. Jedno zrobicie w konwencji wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjnej, drugie w motywie upiorności i straszności. Liczę na dobre pomysły, bo czasu mamy mało. <3 Pracujecie w grupach, więc na pewno wymyślicie coś fajnego. <3 Macie do dyspozycji tamten schowek... Pokazała palcem za siebie. '' '''Pearl:' Ech, jest tu ciemno i nieprzyjemnie. ;u; Pozwolicie, że was opuszczę? Czas, start. <3 Grupa Niny, Celestii i Ebony Ebony: 'No to może coś na rozruszenie towarzycha,co ? <3 ''Niewiadomo z skąd zaczęła lecieć ta muzyka: ''thumb|center|335 px'No pośpiewała se Ebcia i zaczęła poprawiać włosy.'' Grupa Helen, Annie i Toma Tom: '''To trzeba poszukać rekwizytów... ''No i poszedł ich szukać. W końcu przyszedł z rekwizytami do części rekreacyjnej. Potem poszedł po rekwizyty do części strasznej. Przyniósł jego, a także plany. '' '''Tom: Jak macie już plan albo się nie zgadzacie ze mną to mówić. Ja bym to zrobił tak: Część rekreacyjna to byłby statek z otaczającą go wodą. Na statku byłyby leżaki do opalania i trampolina, dziękuję której można by skoczyć do wody. Jako słońce byłaby lampa jak w solarium. Będzie ona świecić przez minutę, a potem będzie zasłaniać chmura lampę na pół minuty. I tak w kółko. Będzie można się dostać na statek pływając do drabiny lub jakie ktoś nie umie pływać to ukrytym korytarzem. No i jak? Grupa Drake'a, Keiry i Iris Drake zrobił facepalm'a. < Drake: Zajebiście. Nie dosyć że zostałem rozdzielony z Helen to w dodatku jestem w grupie z tą dzi*ką! Ja się chyba zachlastam... >